How To Get Rid of the Dragons
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: The dragon Toothless has just been carted away due to angering Thor. Mildew couldn't believe he had convinced the entire village, minus Stoick's boy, to banish the beast, however, Mildew wasn't going to be taking any chances of the beast returning. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mildew quickly turns and grabs the young Viking boy, lifting the child from the ground by his auburn hair. Hiccup began to scream in pain and fear as he feels his arms be pulled behind his back tightly. " What are you doing Mildew?" He asks as he attempts to escape.

" I just got rid of the dragon, and I want it to stay gone." Responds Mildew.

" You knew the lightening was attracted to the metal and not Toothless!" Screams Hiccup angrily as Mildew began pulling the boy out of sight.

" So what if I knew?" Questions Mildew as he finally reaches his desired destination, an old looking tree that could open, once opened, Mildew quickly threw Hiccup inside and chained his arms to the cuffs, locking them in place behind his back. " You won't get away with this Mildew, my dad will stop you." Spats a struggling Hiccup.

Mildew smiles and grabs a dirty rag from his pocket." Will he now? Tell me boy, what would the great Stoick the Vast give in exchange for his only son? Or better yet, what would Alvin the Treacherous give for The Dragon Conqueror?"

Hiccup is unable to answer once the rag is tied tightly over his mouth. " Get comfy Hiccup, you'll be here for a long while." Hiccup screams into the gag, hoping to alert anyone of Mildew's treachery, but can barely hear his own muffled words.

Mildew exits the tree and quickly locks the hidden entrance. " Have fun Hiccup." Mildew smiles and happily heads towards the docks, but unbeknownst to him, Bucket and Mulch had seen Mildew take Hiccup into the woods and had gone in search of the chief.

" If you want this dragon you have to go through me!" Yelled Stoick The Vast angrily at his own Viking tribe, both he and Gobber were about to fight when Mulch and Bucket came to their aid.

" Stoick it's awful." Says Mulch

" Mildew planned it all." Exclaims Bucket " And now he's got your boy Stoick, he took Hiccup." Everyone stared in shock and anger, Toothless began to fight his chains even more at the news.

" What happened?" Asked Stoick

" After we secured and hauled the dragon away we saw Mildew grab Hiccup by his hair, the two began to yell and he dragged him into the woods." States Mulch. "We heard Hiccup say Mildew knew Thor wasn't mad at Toothless, before he dragged him off."

Stoick was beyond angry; someone he had trusted had harmed and kidnapped his son. " Where's Mildew?"

" Right here Stoick." Responds Mildew as he approaches the large Viking.

" Where's my son?" Mildew creates a confused look " How would I know, he's your boy." Stoick grabs Mildew by his beard.

" Bucket and Mulch saw you take him, now where is he?" Mildew begins to smile. " You'll never see your boy again Stoick, unless you rid Berk of all the dragons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with family issues and job hunting, but I am happy to announce I nailed a job and I start next week! So excited! And I promise I will work on my stories as much as I can :)**

Chapter 2

Stoick released Mildew and turned to face Toothless, he knew how much his son loved the dragons, but if it ever came down to it, Stoick would pick Hiccup over any dragon, even Thornado. " Load all the dragons on the ship."

"Stoick, we can't just give in to Mildew." Exclaims Gobber.

" He has my son Gobber and I would do anything to save Hiccup." with a heavy nod Gobber goes to tell the kids to say goodbye to their beloved dragons. Hours and many fights later, every dragon on Berk is chained to the ship.

Stoick turns to face a very happy Mildew. " That's all the dragons, now where's Hiccup?"

Mildew's smile falters. " Hmmm where did I stash little Hiccup?"

Now Gobber angrily approaches. " Listen ya old man, Stoick did everything ya asked and more, the dragons are gone." Gobber points to towards the ship. "Now where is Hiccup?" Everyone stares in shock at the once peaceful Gobber.

" Right this way." Says Mildew as he begins leading Stoick and Gobber into the woods.

After being told of Hiccup's kidnapping, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs had begun searching the woods for their friend.

" This is ridiculous." States a very tired Snotlout.

" We've searched for hours." Says Ruffnut.

" He has to be here somewhere." Exclaims Astrid " Mildew couldn't have gotten very far out."

" Maybe the dragons could follow Hiccup's scent?" Asks Fishlegs, causing Astrid to glare. " All of the dragons are stuck on a ship."

" Then what are we doing out here?" Asks Snotlout.

" We need to find Hiccup." States Astrid

" But I heard Mildew was taking Stoick into the woods." Says Fishlegs " He must be leading him to Hiccup!"

Astrid turns, unsure of what to believe. " There's no way Mildew would give up Hiccup."

Everyone turns to stare. " I'm so confused." Says Tuffnut, his hands rise to his head.

" Think about it, Mildew has finally got his wish, why would he give up his only leverage?"

Fishlegs now starts to shake in fear and realization. " Astrid's right, Mildew would never let Stoick take him back; Hiccup is literally all he has."

" Ok so why take Stoick into the woods?" Asks Snotlout.

" I don't know guys, but we have to find Hiccup." All the children nod and begin their search for their missing friend once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**First off I am so sorry this chapter took so long! But the day I was about to post it my dear father died and I have been going through a tough time with his passing :( again I am really sorry, but everything fell to my sister and I, were still no where close to finishing everything ... I will post another chapter as soon as I can, but it could be awhile.**

Mildew had lead Stoick and Gobber as far away from the boy as possible, he knew the moment he gave Stoick his son, the dragons would be brought back to Berk.

" There's no way you went this far Mildew." Says Gobber. " You're leading us away from the village completely."

Mildew stops and turns to face the two angry Vikings. " How do you know?"

" No more games Mildew." States Stoick as he moves to be face-to-face with the old man. " Where's my son?"

Mildew laughs. " Did you really think I would let him go Stoick? Ya wanna know what I told em? I threatened to hand em off to Alvin."

Now Gobber has to hold a beyond furious Stoick back. " Let me go Gobber! Where is he? Where's my son?!"

" I know how we can find out." States Astrid as she and the other children head down the hill.

" How?" Exclaims a very worried Stoick

" The dragons can follow Hiccups scent."

Mildew stares, how had he not thought of this? Of course the dragons would save the boy.

" Astrid, are you sure the dragons will be able to track him?" Asks Stoick, Astrid nods and the chief takes off full speed to get the dragons. Astrid turns her attention to Mildew and smiles. " The dragons will find Hiccup in no time." She states proudly.

Mildew takes off into the woods, quickly trying to come up with a new plan. The dragons will sniff the boy out no matter where he is on Berk! Then Mildew gets a twisted idea, if the boys not on Berk, then the dragons can' t track him and if he' s held up on a ship, they can' t risk attacking. With his new plan in my mind, Mildew runs to the old tree he left the poor boy chained and gagged in.


End file.
